Walking In
by poisongirl4
Summary: Teddy returns to the hotel room to find something he'd never dream he'd see. SLASH Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes, m/m sex


"Teddy, Teddy.....oh god yes Teddy" he moaned wantonly as Ted walked in on Cody.

Ted had been out drinking with the boys; Cody had stayed back in their hotel room, saying that he was tired and wanted to sleep.  
This certainly wasn't they way he'd expected to find his best friend when he got back, a little tipsy.

Cody lay naked on the bed, propped up by a few pillows. His abs rippling, coved in a sheen of sweat making his whole body glisten in the soft light. His leaking cock strained between his fingers as he jacked himself furiously, finger fucking himself hard and fast with the other hand, totally lost in his actions, he hadn't even realised Ted was in the room.

"Oh fuck Teddy, just like that....yes" Cody growled. Increasing the pace of his fist.

Before Ted knew what he was doing his clothes were on the floor and he was making his way to the bed, determined to make Cody's fantasy a reality.

Ted stood for a moment over the bed staring at the beautiful sight before him. He realised that he had always thought Cody was beautiful and wondered why he had never done this before.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he dived onto the bed and right on top of Cody. He grabbed Cody's jacking hand, stilling him but not removing his hand. His other hand snaked up Cody's neck resting on his cheek. "Well this is a surprise Codeman" he grinned mischievously down at Cody.

Cody stared up at Ted, eyes wide with shock, his mouth open, mouthing words that wouldn't quite come out.  
"I'm sorry Cody, I didn't mean to scare you like that" Ted's smile softened and he placed a chased kill on Cody's brow.

"I...I didn't think you'd be back for hours" Cody managed to stammer out, suddenly very aware that Ted was on top of him naked, with his hand wrapped around his rapidly withering erection.

"I can see that" Ted smirked. "I heard you Cody, I heard it all" he whispered into Cody's ear causing an involuntary shiver from the body beneath him.

"Oh, Teddy, I'm really sorry.....I didn't mean it, I was just......" Cody blurted out on the verge of tears. Ted silenced him with a gentle kiss stroking Cody's cheek softly as he shushed him. Cody relaxed slightly and began to kiss back tentatively.

Ted slowly and softly kissed along Cody's jaw bone to his neck. Cody gasped renewing the blood flow to his neglected hard on, it starting to twitch in his hand.

"What are you doing Teddy?" Cody questioned uncertainly. "Making it come true" Ted murmured in between kisses.  
"Making what come true?" Cody said trying to wriggle out of Ted's grasp, sure he was drunk.

"You're fantasy stupid" Ted grinned "I heard you, what you said about me, I want to make it happen for you Cody......please, let me make you feel good" Ted's face dropped, suddenly worried that he'd made some terrible mistake.

"You....you really want me?" Cody said still looking a little unsure.

"Cody, I'm laid on top for you naked and hard with your dick in my hand! Of course I want you" Ted giggled punctuating with a quick squeeze of Cody's slowly hardening cock.

"Now, back to that fantasy of yours Cody. Tell me what to do, how does it start?"

Cody giggled, "You really mean this? Don't you?"

"YES! But I need you to tell me what you want; I need you to show me......" Ted trailed off nuzzling into Cody's neck.

"Well" Cody said scooting out from under Ted to lie beside him, "Normally, in my head, we just start off kissing and touching" he said blushing.

"Oh, that I do know how to do" Ted smirked. Ted wrapped his arms tight around Cody, pulling him close and entwining their legs together. He slowly stroked down Cody's back, scraping his nails slightly and eliciting sweet breathy moans from Cody.

They began kissing, slow, sensual kisses. Ted taking the lead, let his tongue trace along Cody's bottom lip. Cody's tongue snaked out to meet Ted's and they deepened the kiss, Ted holding him tighter in his strong arms. Cody couldn't believe this was actually happening and opened his eyes to check this wasn't all a dream.

He was met with the most brilliant blue eyes and Teddy's cheeky grin as he broke the kiss. "So what happens next" Teddy whispered. "What do you mean, what happens next?" said Cody.

"In your fantasy, the one I'm playing out for you right now! What happens next?" said Ted slowly stroking circles on Cody's back

"Oh right, yeah, my fantasy" Cody whispered, still a little hesitant about the whole thing.

"Well......erm....." Cody looked away his cheeks turning the brightest crimson.

"Oh this must be good....come on Cody, you've got to tell me what I need to do or I'm going to stop" Ted said trailing his fingers down Cody's chest and over his abs stopping just above his cock to prove his point.

"Well...erm...then you're.....touching me" Cody said, still looking away.

"What? You mean like this?" Ted said as he trailed his fingers over Cody's pecs pausing to tease a nipple in to a hard nub. Grinning, he knew that wasn't what Cody meant.

"Not quite" Cody hissed, arching into the tender touch.

"How about this?" Ted whispered, sex dripping off each word as he ghosted his hand over Cody's tight abs and gripped his now fully hard cock, slowly drawing his hand up and down the shaft.

Cody groaned, holding onto Ted's shoulders tight.

"Nope, that's not it either" Cody smiled, blushing further and trying to bury his head in the pillow.

"Oh, I see" grinned Ted letting Cody's leaking cock fall from his grasp and lowering his hand under Cody's balls searching for his puckered hole.

"Is this what you want Cody?" Ted whispered as he stroked over Cody's already slick hole.

"Mmmmm......god yes!" Cody spluttered out.  
"That's more like it" Ted grinned rubbing his throbbing cock over Cody's thigh, leaving a sticky trail of pre cum as he moved.  
"I want you like you were when I came in. Begging for me"

Cody moaned, Ted's words turning him on more than any fantasy he could ever dream up. He pushed down wanting to feel more of Ted's skilled fingers.

Ted brought his hand up to Cody's mouth "suck!" he commanded. Cody pulled the digits into his mouth and began to slather them up, knowing exactly what Ted intended to do.

Ted's lips fell to Cody's collar bone, sucking and nibbling at the soft flesh while Cody prepared his fingers.

"So, then I'm fingering you? Right?" Ted said as he lifted himself up on his elbow to look at Cody properly.  
"Yeah" whispered Cody, avoiding Ted's gaze again.

"Look at me Cody" Ted whispered as he trailed his hand down Cody's chest and under his balls. "I need to see you"

Cody looked up just as the tip of Ted's index finger breached his relaxed ring of muscle. The look of pure bliss on Cody's face and the lust in his sky blue eyes was almost too much for Ted and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing his finger in to the knuckle.

Opening his eyes again, he captured Cody's lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth with a slurp as he began to slowly fuck Cody with his finger. Cody's whole body relaxed and he moaned in pleasure as his body accepted the intrusion with little effort, the kiss grew hungrier and Ted added a second finger.

"Oh yes Teddy" Cody moaned lazily in between sloppy kisses as he started to push down on Ted's fingers.

"Is this what it's like? Ted whispered into Cody's ear, licking around the shell "Is this how I finger you in your fantasy?"

"One more" Cody said looking Ted in the eye, his previous bashfulness melting away.

"Anything you say" Ted said as he pulled his fingers completely out of Cody, entering again with three fingers, stretching him wide, scissoring him as he thrusted back in.

"Oh fuck Teddy, oh god yes......fuck me Teddy, that's so good" Cody panted as he writhed beneath Ted.

Ted quickened his pace and curled the tips of his fingers up, hitting Cody's prostate dead on. Cody arched off the bed into Ted and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Ted was so turned on by the sight before him; Cody was so wanton and helpless under his hard body. Sweaty and writhing, moaning incoherently at Ted's every touch; he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He slowed his pace and lay flush against Cody's hot body, rocking his throbbing cock into Cody's hip in time with his finger thrusts.

"And then what happens Cody? Tell me what happens after I've finger fucked you into a writhing mess?" panted Ted trying to compose himself.

Cody couldn't think straight, the pleasure was too much. With every thrust of his think fingers Ted was hitting his prostate, sending pulses of electricity straight to his dripping cock. He clung onto Ted's back, small round bruises appearing under his fingers. He heard Ted speak, but couldn't quite make out the words until Ted made his thrusts shallower and repeated what he had just said.

Cody sighed and shuddered, tying to calm down and refocus on Ted. He opened his eyes and finally reconnected with those bright blue eyes, he smiled softly and pulled Ted down into a heated kiss.

"Jesus Teddy, you're incredible"  
"I know" Ted smirked deepening one of his slow thrusts and hitting Cody's prostate again.

Cody's whole body tensed and he smiled sweetly up at Ted.  
"So what were you saying?"

"I asked you what happens next? What happens after I've rendered you speechless with my talented fingers?" Flashing Cody the pout.

"Well" Cody smirked, running his hand down Ted's sweaty chest and grabbing his leaking cock.  
"Then you fuck me until I'm screaming your name and cumming all over both of us" Cody's eyes sparkling deep blue with lust.

Cody gently started to jack Ted, smearing pre cum up and down his shaft and over the tip. Ted shuddered, loving the feeling of Cody's hands on him.

"Are you sure about this Cody?" Ted asked, suddenly not so sure of himself.

"Come here" Cody whispered, pulling Ted in between his legs, lining his cock up with his prepared hole and wrapping his legs firmly around Ted's back.  
Cody took a deep breath and pushed himself down on to Ted's slick cock as he pulled Ted into his body with his legs.  
Ted's aching erection pushed slowly but easily passed the relaxed ring of muscle until he was buried to the hilt in Cody.  
Cody released the breath and smiled up at Ted......

"Does that answer your question?" Cody grinned, flexing his muscles around Ted's sheathed cock.

"Oh fuck Cody, don't do that! You feel so amazing, I won't last two minutes!" Ted panted.  
"Now who's the incredible one? Eh?" Cody giggled, rocking down onto Ted's cock, encouraging him to move.

They built up a slow, but deep pace. Ted pulling nearly all the way out and then ploughing back in, slow and steady.  
Cody's head fell back against the pillow, pulling Ted down with him and capturing Ted's lips in a slow sloppy kiss to match the pace of their thrusts.

Cody's hands roamed over Ted's sweaty back, Ted's hands stayed firmly in Cody's hair while his mouth ravished Cody's neck and collar bone.

"Faster Teddy, please I need you harder" Cody groaned lifting himself up on to his elbows and pushing Ted up straight so he could watch him.

Ted quickened his thrusts working in hard and fast, he grabbed tight on to Cody's thighs and changed his angle slightly.

Cody screamed out "Oh fuck Teddy, yes right there.....fuck me Teddy"  
Cody's moans had Ted right on edge he pummelled into Cody faster and faster hitting his prostate with every thrust, sweat dripping off his nose and onto Cody's chest.

"I'm so close Teddy" Cody almost sobbed. Ted grabbed Cody's straining erection and jacked him furiously, just how Cody had been jacking himself when Ted had walked in on him.

"Is this is?" Ted shouted "Is this what it's like in your fantasy Cody?"

"Oh, fuck Teddy, I'm coming" Cody shouted as his whole body tensed and he came hard over Ted's hand and his own chest, hot ropes of cum splashing down.

The sight of Cody in the throws of total bliss was enough to send Ted over the edge too. He thrust wildly into Cody as he came deep inside him.

Ted slumped down onto Cody panting heavily.  
"You really are incredible" Teddy giggled, kissing into the crook of Cody's neck as they both basked in their post orgasmic bliss.

Cody whined as Ted pulled out of him and lay down, grabbing his t-shirt to clean them both off.

"Oh, don't pout Cody, you know you can't pull it off like I can" Ted quipped giving Cody a quick wink before throwing the t-shirt away and pulling him into a tight embrace. Cody smiled and laid his head on Ted's chiselled chest.

"We can do it all again in the morning if you like?" Smiled Ted, wrapping his big arms around Cody's lithe frame as they both drifted into a content sleep.


End file.
